A Royal Problem
by aalikane
Summary: Kurt is 25 years old, living in New York City with his boyfriend when he learns news that will impact his life forever. Watch how it unfolds. Part of the "A Royal Predicament" Series.
1. Prologue-Kurt Hears the News

So I'm revisiting this story for the time being. I don't know exactly how often I'll be updating, or when I'll be updating but I'm going to be looking at it a bit more than I have been. Right now however, I'm just updating Fanfiction . net with the chapters that have already been published in different archives…along with a massive grammar/spell check.

For those of you who don't know, and didn't bother to look into the summary, this is a part of my "A Royal Predicament" Series. The first two stories are under "A Royal Misconception" Which will also be reviewed for grammar/spelling over the next couple of weeks.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>It's May 23, 2019 and it's just coming upon 6:30 in the evening, and Kurt is finally getting home from work. He's an assistant to a fashion designer in New York and most evenings he doesn't get home until 8pm or later, but today his boss left early, which gave Kurt time off as well. Not being one to waste it, he rushed home so he could spend it with his boyfriend. However when he walked through the front door, he realized that something was definitely, definitely wrong.<p>

"Honey, I'm home early." He called out to Blaine, who was sitting in the living room, apparently watching TV. He looked at the screen, and saw five words he never thought he'd see flash across his flat screen.

**Princes Die in Plane Crash**

"What happened?" Kurt asked, as he sat down next to Blaine on the couch.

"It's Charles and William. Their plane went down over the coast of Spain. They haven't released a statement as to why, yet."

"What about Kate?" Kurt asked, worriedly. Blaine shook his head.

"She was at Clarence House when it happened, she wasn't with them."

"Well that's good at least. I can't believe Charles and William are gone."

"Me neither Kurt, me neither."

They both sat there watching the TV for a few minutes, listening to the reporter speak.

_"Princes Charles and William's plane crashed this afternoon around 3pm GST off the coast of Spain. Officials have yet to release a statement as to why the plane went down, so all we have now is speculation. Some say there was faulty machinery, and some say it was shot down. Whatever happened, we can confirm that both Prince Charles and Prince William are dead. This is the most recent death in a string of royal family deaths which leaves everyone wondering, who is next in line to the throne? John, you have some insight into that for us, right?"_

_"Well Connie, since both Charles and William are gone and Prince Henry gave up his right to the throne back in 2013, it would have been Prince Andrew, but he himself died of a heart attack back in 2016. Considering Princesses Eugenie and Beatrice have yet to be located after going missing on their African exploration trip last year, next in line would have fallen to Prince Edward, who like we all know succumbed to colon cancer over 6 years ago. The next in line, would be Viscount Severn, followed by Lady Louise Mountbatten-Windsor, however both of these teens haven't even hit the age of majority yet. So who knows what would happen if the worst were to happen."_

_"John, what is the line of succession for the next 10 or so people, just so people at home are informed."_

_"Well as I said, it would be Viscount Severn, Prince Edward's 12 year old son, followed by Lady Louise Mountbatten-Windsor who is only 16. After Princess Anne's death along with her entire immediate family, including Peter, Savannah, Isla and Zara in a gas explosion back in 2017, following Lady Louise, would be Viscount Linley, the late Princess Margaret's son and his two children Charles Armstrong-Jones, and Margarita Armstrong-Jones. After that would be the Lady Sarah Chatto, and her two sons Samuel and Arthur. Following that, I'm unsure, but hopefully no one will have to know."_

Blaine turned the TV off and looked over at Kurt who was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I never stopped to think about it...with so many members of the royal family having died in the past 8 years... I'm not 26th in line anymore. Including the 8 people that they said on the news cast...there's only like...my grandmother rose, my uncle Jonathan and his daughter, and my Aunt Mary and her children before..." Kurt shakes his head. "No, can't think like that."

"Why? It would be entertaining if you were the King of Britain. I mean, it sucks that everyone else is dying, but a lot of them are old. Sure William and your second cousins weren't exactly getting senior citizen discounts but, the others? Edward, Andrew, Charles, Anne? They were all getting on in years, and especially in Andrew and Edward's cases were in pain before they died."

"That still doesn't mean I want to fantasize about what I would do if I was King, Blaine. I'm already royalty, remember? I was made Prom Queen 8 years ago. Now can we drop this?" Kurt asked with a grimace, mourning the loss of two members of his extended family.

"Sure Kurt, sure." Blaine said, as he pulled his boyfriend into his embrace. It probably isn't a pleasant thought that if 16 more people died, Kurt would become King of Britain, because that's a lot of pressure to put on a 24 year old. Especially a 24 year old who never wanted that life to begin with.


	2. A Look Back

This chapter has been written for...well almost a year and a half. I just hadn't posted it on here. Some might have seen it on AO3, but here it is. The 3rd chapter should be up soon!

* * *

><p><em>It's the year 2013 and Kurt is just a freshman at NYU, taking classes, getting lost in the city, while experiencing it all with his boyfriend. Life was amazing, and he never thought he'd achieve this. It's the most amazing feeling in the world, to be living on your own with your boyfriend, in the most liberating city in the country. But the morning of November 2nd, following Prince Harry's renouncing of the British throne, Kurt European History class wasn't as amazing as the rest of his life.<em>

_"Professor Shrader, now that Prince Harry has renounced his title, who would be in line after Prince William? Since he still has no children?" Some random girl in the front of the classroom asked their instructor halfway through class. Kurt inwardly groaned. He knew the answer immediately. Prince Andrew...his second cousin, once removed. He really didn't want to get into a classroom discussion on the subject though, especially because this wasn't a large 100 student lecture class. There were only 30 something students in the class, and his teacher knew everyone by name. This could only lead to awkwardness for Kurt, and secrets getting out that he did not want revealed._

_"I'm not completely sure Maria. Let me pull up the official line of succession, so we can take a look?" If Kurt could have face palmed without drawing attention to himself, he would have._

_'Please no, please no, please no.' He prayed to a deity that may or may not actually exist to listen to him. The last thing he needed was for them to see the line of succession on the overhead. They'd all see his name, and then he'd be screwed. _

_"Ahh, here we go." Their instructor pulled up the website and turned on the overhead projector. "As you all can see, after Charles and William, next in line would be Prince Andrew, the Queen's 2nd son. Followed by his daughters Princesses Beatrice and Eugenie. Does anyone know how the line of succession is determined?"_

_Another random student that Kurt has no interest in knowing raises their hand to answer. "Male preference. Males are given preference over females, and first born males are given preference over other sons. It's why Princess Anne was 10th in line, instead of fourth."_

_"Correct. Now as you can see, there's a great line of people who are able to get the crown if and when the others are incapable of taking over. There's Princess Anne and her descendants. There's Princess Margaret's children and grandchildren. Then there's Princess Rose and her children and grandchil-" That's it. Kurt winced. Everyone saw his name on the list, and suddenly all eyes were on him. "Well look here Mr. Hummel, you seem to have a doppelganger in the Royal Family." Kurt just shook his head._

_"No, I don't." He said simply. Ever since he showed up at the Royal Wedding, there was a Wikipedia page with his picture on it, and very little else. All they'd have to do was click on it in order to see exactly who his doppelganger was and he'd rather they learn from him, then find out via a Wikipedia page._

_"Well look right here. There's a Kurt Hummel who is now 25th in line for the throne?" Sighing, Kurt gathered his things, stood up, and walked over towards the door, before addressing the class._

_"I don't have a doppelganger in the Royal Family. Because that's me. My mother, is Sarah Windsor." His teacher gasped. "...Princess Rose's youngest daughter." With that Kurt walked out of the room, and didn't look back. He hadn't returned to class for a few days, mainly because it was too embarrassing, but once he did, Professor Shrader apologized for putting him on the spot. Then began to fire as many questions at him as humanely possible. It wasn't the best way of 'coming out' of the Royal Closet at NYU, but it worked._

* * *

><p>Now it's the morning after Charles and William died in the horrific plane crash and he seems to be fielding calls left and right. His old European History professor, Jeremy Shrader, found his number and called him up, asking him if he'd come to talk to his class about what it's like to be a member of the Royal family at this juncture in time. The only difference between Jeremy Shrader's phone call, and that of everyone else's was that everyone else didn't call at 6:30 in the morning when Kurt and Blaine were asleep.<p>

"Seriously?" Kurt spat into the phone once he woke up enough to realize what he was being asked.

"Well it would be very interesting for the class!" His old professor tried to explain but Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Two members of my family just died, and you want me to come and talk to your class about them? Are you serious?" Kurt couldn't even fathom what was going on in this man's mind. Was he idiotic, or just devoid of all social niceties?

"So you won't do it?"

"Of course I'm not going to do it!" Kurt screamed. It was lucky he had already graduated from NYU, because this was the type of situation that might retroactively make him flunk out.

"Why not?"

"My cousins just died in a plane crash, my other cousins still haven't been found in Africa, other cousins died two years ago in a gas explosion. It's so not right to be asking this of me. I wouldn't give you all the juicy details about the Royal family back when I was in your class, what makes you think I would give them to you now?" Kurt said, before slamming the end call button on his phone.

He longs for the days when there was a corded phone one could use, to actually slam a phone up on someone, but nope. We're in the age of mobile phones, and slamming is not an option. Kurt had to do the next best thing and slam the nearest door, which was really unfortunate, since it was still only 6:45 in the morning on a Friday, and Blaine had still been sleeping.

"Huh?!" Blaine woke with a start, unsure of what just happened. Kurt winced and walked into their bedroom to reassure Blaine that no one was trying to break in.

"I'm sorry Hon, I'm just frustrated." Kurt said, slipping back into bed, anxious to go back to sleep and forget about the phone call that just angered him beyond belief.

"What happened?" Blaine said, lying back down, but on his side so he was facing his beloved.

"Jeremy Shrader somehow found my number, and had the gall to ask me to come in and speak to his class." Kurt sighed, as he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, you have to admit, he has balls. I can't imagine anyone else asking you for a favor like that." Blaine said, putting his right arm around Kurt's torso, and snuggling in closer with his boyfriend.

"I'm just really sick of it. Each year he's tried to get me to talk to his classes, but the day after this? Is he serious?"

"You're the closest thing to knowing Royalty he's ever going to come to. He's trying to latch on while he can." Blaine proceeded to kiss Kurt's bare torso. "Just forget about him."

"I'm trying, but it's hard." Blaine snuggles in a bit deeper, after leaning up to kiss Kurt on the lips.

"Go back to sleep, babe." He said, resting his head on Kurt's chest. "You don't have to be in to work for another few hours, just rest and try to forget that cockroach." Kurt smiled and bent his head to press a kiss to Blaine's head. It was times like these that he really was thankful that he had Blaine in his life. He always knew how to help Kurt through something horrible, and Kurt never had to tell him what was eating him… he always instinctively knew.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kurt knew that he needed to call Kate, and express his condolences. It's not something he's looking forward to doing, because he knows that he's not going to be able to go to the funeral for either Charles or William. He hasn't told his employer who his family is, clearly because he didn't want to be hiredpromoted due to his connections, and he isn't sure now would be the best time to tell them that 'Oh look, you're employing royalty!'

He picks up his phone, and calls Kate's personal cell phone. Since the wedding of Will and Kate back in 2011, Kurt had steadily gotten on better terms with the heir apparent and his wife. Kurt and Kate had a tendency to talk more often than Kurt and Will, but that was because they had fashion in common, and the two were always in communication over something or another. He took a deep breath, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She asked, and it broke Kurt's heart because it was clear that she was crying. Well who wouldn't be crying if the love of your life had just died.

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry." He said the first thing that came to his mind, and she burst into tears.

"Oh Kurt. Why did this happen?" She asked, probably for the 10th or 11th time since it happened, but he gave her the answer that no one else would give her.

"I don't know, sweetie. It was an accident. No one knows why it happened. We just have to keep on living."

"I don't know how, Kurt. I just don't know how."

"I'm sorry, Kate. I really am." She sniffled, trying to regain her composure.

"When are you and Blaine getting here?" She asked, and Kurt had to bite his tongue for a moment. The hesitation told her what she needed to know. "You're not coming?" She shrieked, and Kurt winced.

"Oh Kate, you know I would if I could. I just can't take a week off of work to go to London for the funeral. My boss has no idea who I am, and I was sort of hoping to keep it that way."

"Why haven't you told them, Kurt?" She asked, astonished that he wouldn't use something like that to fuel his desire to become a fashion designer.

"No offense, but you were groomed for that life. I wasn't. I grew up in a small town in Ohio, and dreamed of making my way in the world, on my own, not because of who I am related to. I didn't want to get where I was going, because of my familial connections, but based on my skills and merits."

"I know that, but I just really wish you were coming. I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle this. Please Kurt?" She asked him, practically begging him to find a way to London for the funeral in a few days. Her voice was desperate, and Kurt could tell that he was fighting a losing battle. He knew that no matter what he said right now, he was going to be on a plane to London within a few days, so he thought better of it, and decided not to fight it.

"Okay. I'll find some way to get there." He told her, and she felt better. Not a whole lot better, but a little, and that was a start. They spoke for a few more minutes, before she had to go and deal with more arrangements and other family members showing up at Clarence House. They said their goodbyes, and Kurt walked into their studio, where he saw Blaine writing up his latest column on their laptop. "Hon, when you get a second, can you let me on?" Blaine turned around to look at him. "I need to purchase tickets to London…"


	3. Flashbacks

If you didn't see that I updated the first and 2nd chapters, you might want to read those before reading this, or it might seem a bit off. These are all the chapters that I've had posted anywhere so far, but I think I have some stuff already written, so we'll see what happens within the next couple of weeks. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the first class cabin on British Airways. Blaine being an Anderson, and Kurt being a member of the Windsor family, they both had pretty sizable trust funds. But since both of them were the pragmatic people that they were; they neglected to use either of them, unless it was for unexpected travel. Necessary expenses were covered by their jobs, and if they couldn't afford something they wanted, they waited until they could save up the money to get it, (except last year when Blaine first got a hold of his trust fund, and he, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were all desperate to go to Barbara Streisand's farewell concert in New York City. None of them could afford it, but desperate times, called for desperate measures, and Blaine broke into his trust fund for the first time and procured the funds for the tickets. He still to this day, holds it over Rachel and Mercedes' heads whenever they decide to make fun of him for anything: his height, his hair, his inexcusable need to jump on furniture meant for sitting or eating. But other than that, he and Kurt had been very smart in terms of their trust fund money. It pretty much just sat around collecting interest. Which was probably a good thing.<p>

See both of them are nervous flyers. Being squished in a seat in coach would make them even worse. But at least in the first class cabin, they can spread out, curl up against one another, and have booze to handle their nerves. And booze they did. The complimentary bar service the airline provided to first class passengers was exemplary and had everything that Kurt or Blaine would have wanted.

"And what would you sirs, like to drink today?" The flight attendant asked, and they both looked at each other.

"I'll take vodka, straight up with a twist." Blaine answered. Kurt looked at the ingredients on the cart, and saw that they had cranberry juice, triple sec, and tequila.

"I'll have a Cranberry Kiss. Two parts cranberry juice, one part triple sec, and one part tequila." It was his favorite tequila drink, when he wasn't just doing shots and he liked shots... a lot.

"Very well, sirs. Here you go." She said, handing them both their drinks." After she left to serve the other passengers, Blaine moved to whisper into his boyfriend's ear.

"Uhh, babe, do you think it's a good idea to drink tequila? Remember what happened last time?"

Kurt nodded his head, but shrugged. "I'll be okay. There's no one around for me to give my 'crazy theories' to this time. Just you, and you already know they're the truth."

Kurt took a sip of his Cranberry Kiss, and thought back to the crazy day when Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes were out drinking with a few of their friends from NYU. Kurt was on his 4th tequila shot of the night, trying to keep up with his friend James and Stewart. It probably wasn't a good idea, because James and Stewart could drink Charlie Sheen under a table. Since that day, he swore that he'd never do straight tequila shots in the company of people who didn't know who he was ever, ever again.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt had turned 21 just a few months prior, and was still learning what alcohols did what to him. He learned a bit in high school with the Chablis that April Rhodes gave him, but all he knew from that was that it made him blurt out ridiculous Disney references in front of the worst people possible, and then throw up on them. <em>

_"C'mon Kurt, go for another!" Stewart taunted him, and Kurt just glared, knocking back another shot while going through the motions of the salt and the lime. _

_"Woohoo!" James shouted. Not that anyone really noticed. The bar was packed, and nobody really paid much attention to the actions of drunken college boys having a drinking contest. _

_"Why don't you take it easy, Kurt? You have class in the morning, you don't want to have a hangover..." Blaine tried to get his boyfriend to calm down, but it was no use, Kurt wasn't in the mood for rationality, but inebriation. _

_"Shove off, Blaine." Stewart snapped. "Kurt will stop when and if he wants to. He's a big boy now." _

_"Yes, but neither you nor James are going to have to deal with his projectile vomit later tonight after we all go home." _

_"I'm going to be fine, Blaine. You don't have to worry about me. I have Irish and Scottish blood in me, I have a higher tolerance than you think I do." _

_"I know you think you do, Kurt, but you really don't. Remember last week, when you mixed vodka and champagne, and had a migraine for 3 days? Really, you don't want to go through that again." _

_"I also mixed drinks, and had two mid-terms to study for that week, I'm FINE, Blaine." Kurt said forcefully and finally Blaine shrugged it off and sighed. _

_"Fine, but don't come crawling to me when you need help getting to the bathroom later." Blaine knew that even though he says it now, the moment Kurt needed his help later, he'd be there in a heartbeat. He loved Kurt, and would do anything for him, even sitting up the night before a big test, rubbing his back as he threw up the contents of his alcohol-soaked stomach. _

_"Don't you mean when he needs help praying to the 'porcelain' God, Blaine?" The four who originate from Ohio laughed, Stewart, James, Janie and Marcie who completed their group of friends at NYU, just looked at Mercedes strangely when she said this. _

_"Back when we were in high school, the cheerleading coach at our school, gave Kurt the choice of three nicknames. Something she never did before, he chose Porcelain out of all of them." _

_"What were the other two that you went with Porcelain?" Janie asked. _

_"Gelfling, and Tickle-Me-Doe-Face" Rachel piped in. _

_"Seriously? I'd feel bad for the poor sap who got the last one." With that, Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt burst into laughter. "What?" _

_"That's Blaine's nickname." they all snickered in unison. Making a face, Blaine nodded. _

_"Yes, yes laugh it up. I didn't get a choice in my nickname. I wasn't as well liked by her as he was. Though it's better than Limelight." Blaine glared at Rachel. _

_"What's so bad about Limelight?" Marcie wondered aloud. _

_"She would steal everyone's solos so often, because she felt compelled to be in the Limelight." Kurt spoke up. _

_"Hey, I've calmed down since high school." the three Ohioans, nodded. It was true, Rachel Berry had calmed down, after getting rejected from many a Broadway casting agents. _

_"Man you guys must have had been awesome in high school." But the 3 main McKinlians quieted, Blaine spoke up however. _

_"I was popular in high school...well when I went to private school anyway. When I transferred to McKinley, not as much. but I was with my friends so I wasn't as bummed. At McKinley, when you join Glee Club, you were automatically relegated to bottom of the barrel. Underneath A/V club, and even beneath Chess Club. Even the jocks who joined Glee Club lost ranking. It was... " _

_"...awful!" Kurt piped in. "I never had an easy day in McKinley high school until Blaine came around. Before then... they all just kept pushing me around, throwing me into dumpsters..." _

_"Don't forget the slushy facials." Mercedes added. The four nodded, each being on the receiving end of one of those painful iceberg bitchslaps. _

_"But, I knew they were beneath me. I've always been better than them, and nothing will change that. I've always said that one day they'd all bow down to me... that one day they'd all work for me. One day, they will." Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Blaine put up his drink. _

_"To surpassing bullies, and overcoming adversity." The y all clinked their glasses and drank. _

_"I mean it, one day they will bow down to me. When I'm the King of England, they will be forced to bow down to me. I will make them." Kurt declared, making Rachel and Mercedes giggle, them knowing the truth about Kurt. Blaine just shook his head. James, Stewart, Marcie, and Janie looked at him confused. _

_"Sure, you're going to be the King of England. Right after I become the President of the United States." James rolled his eyes. _

_"No seriously, I could be the King of England one day. Enough people have to die, and I could do. I'm sure of it." _

_"How many, Kurt? Ten thousand people?" _

_"Nope... at last count... about 22" _

_There was silence at the table from everyone. Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine were shocked that Kurt would actually tell something about his family connections. The other four were in shock about what Kurt said, until all four of them burst out laughing. _

_"Yea, right Kurt. You're 23rd in line for the throne. Right, I believe that." _

_"I think someone has had too much to drink." Janie patted his hand, but he just shook his head. _

_"I'm serious. I'm 23rd in line for the British throne, and if enough people gave up their right to the throne, or died, I could be King. I'm not kidding."_

* * *

><p>It wasn't fun explaining to them the rest of the situation, and how exactly he was related to the Royal Family, but eventually they believed him. He also had to get them to swear that they wouldn't tell anyone ,because really he shouldn't have even told them. He wanted to get somewhere in life, based on his actions, not based on the actions of his mother.<p>

"You were just thinking about it weren't you?" Blaine asked, and Kurt just blushed.

"Mhm, it was an interesting night."

"That it was... that it was."

A few hours later, Blaine had fallen asleep, but Kurt was still wide awake. He had only been to three funerals in his life time: His mother's, Pavarotti's, and Jean Sylvester's. His mother's had been a tiny one in a cemetery in Lima, so he had never been to an official State funeral. He was incredibly nervous to go to one, because what happened if he screwed up? He didn't know what he was supposed to do, where he was supposed to sit, or if he was supposed to sit or stand at all. He would definitely have to ask his grandmother for information once they got to London, because he needed all the help he could get, especially to get Blaine through it as well.

A few minutes later however, Blaine starts to stir. "Hey.." Kurt whispers, in hopes of not waking up anyone else in the first class cabin. "Sleep well?" Blaine nods.

"It was okay. Would have been better had my gorgeous boyfriend been cuddling with me, instead of worrying about tomorrow."

"I'm sorry... I just..." Blaine just smiled.

"I know, Kurt. I know you're anxious. So am I. Just think of it this way... at least neither of us are going to be meeting the Royal Family for the first time, this trip." Kurt chuckled lightly. That was a very interesting trip. The trip of the Royal Wedding when Kurt had to introduce Blaine to not only his grandmother, Princess Rose, but to the Queen. Kurt would never forget that day.

* * *

><p><em>"Grandma!" Kurt greeted his grandmother as he and Blaine entered the childhood home his mother grew up in. He, himself had only been there a few times and he absolutely loved it. The floors were a beautiful marble and there were so many beautiful furnishings that it made the furnishings at Dalton look like the Salvation Army. <em>

_"Oh Kurt, it's so great to see you." She said, pulling her eldest grandson into her arms for a hug. Burt didn't like the idea of Kurt and Blaine traveling to London by themselves, so between the four of them, (and Blaine's parents) they came up with the idea that they'd fly over together, but would stay with Rose. That way they wouldn't be staying alone in a hotel (not that there were really any close to Westminster Abbey available so late in the wedding preparations), and they would be supervised. _

_Rose looked at her grandson, who she hadn't seen in person in over 4 years and beamed. "I'm so glad you're here, Kurt. I've really missed watching you grow up." Momentarily she looked saddened, but Kurt smiled. _

_"Grandma, there's someone I'd like you to meet. I know you've heard me talk about him, but I think it's time you finally met him." He turned to where Blaine was standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room staring at his shoes. "Grandma, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is my grandmother, Her Royal Highness-" _

_"Don't you dare, Kurt." Rose stopped Kurt from doing formalities. It may be her formal title, but under no circumstances was she going to be having her grandson's boyfriend calling her 'Your Highness' their entire stay. "The name, is Rose." _

_"Sorry, Grandma." Kurt said bashfully. He'd never introduced anyone to his grandmother before. Not even Finn and Carole. In fact Finn was still in the dark about just who his family was. Neither Burt, Kurt, nor Carole wanted Finn to claim Kurt was getting special treatment by being allowed to bring his boyfriend on vacation across seas. Luckily Kurt dormed at Dalton, and Finn was none the wiser. _

_"So Blaine, tell me about yourself." Rose asked Blaine, as she motioned for all three of them to sit down. It was another 2 days until the Wedding and another 2 before they left, and Rose wanted to get to know both of these boys as much as she could before Monday morning when they left._

* * *

><p><em>"Ahh Kurt, it has been too long." She grabs both of my hands and holds them for a moment. <em>

_"I agree, it has." It wasn't the first time I ever met Her, but it was the first time since I hit double digits. But even then, talking formally, or informally with the Queen, was a nerve wracking time in a person's life when one wasn't used to it. _

_"How are you fairing, my dear? Rose has been telling me that you're doing well?" I know what she's asking. She's asking how am I doing, now that I am at Dalton. Dad had to struggle with Grandmother and Auntie Elizabeth to pay for my schooling. He couldn't afford it and he knew people who could, though they were highly reluctant. _

_"Things are going fine now. I'm thriving at Dalton." She smiles a genuine smile. Neither Rose nor Elizabeth had been too keen on sending me to Dalton. My mother wanted me to have a normal life, and they wanted to honor her wishes. When they found out about Karofsky threatening my life, however, they quickly changed their tune. Because what people don't know is that Dad and I tried to get them to help me get into Dalton since Freshman year of high school. _

_"I'm so glad. Walk with me, won't you?" I hold my arm out for her to hold onto and we start walking toward the rest of the reception. "So tell me, what are your plans for college?" _

_"I'm hoping to go to New York with my boyfriend. I plan to study fashion while he plans to study journalism. We've jokingly said that we'll create our own Fashion Magazine once we're done with school." _

_"Impressive aspirations. Is he here?" She asks, and I smile. _

_"Yes, he accompanied me here this week. I'm pretty sure he's off somewhere trying not to get into any trouble, or at least I hope so." I sincerely hope he manages to keep his table hopping urges down while in present company. _

_"How did he react when you asked him?" Chuckling, I thought back to the day when Wes, David, and Thad found out who I was. _

_"I had already told him who my family was by then. So when I received the invitation he wasn't as phased by it as the rest of my friends." _

_"Whatever do you mean?" _

_"Well there is one friend, Wes Montgomery. All he saw me as, was the son of a mechanic. I heard rumblings about how my family couldn't possibly afford Dalton, that he couldn't understand how I was even let into the school, let alone make tuition payments." _

_"Oh dear, I thought there was no bullying there?" _

_"Oh he is always polite to me, just a little snobbish… elitist you could say. When I asked Blaine if he wanted to accompany me, he made mention of it being Prince William's wedding and how he would love to go. Wes along with a few of our other friends were in the room all heard him, and were needless to say, shocked beyond belief. Before I made it back to my dormitory, everyone at Dalton knew." _

_"The Gossip Mill runs quickly over there I gather?" I nod. _

_"One would think an all boy's school would have less gossip, but we honestly have more. It's strange." _

_"I'm glad you're doing so well, Kurt." _

"_Thank you. Especially for helping me to go to Dalton. You can't imagine how grateful I am." As we were walking, I hadn't even realized that we came up to the reception and were rapidly approaching where she and Prince Phillip were to be seated._

_"You are most welcome, Kurt."_

* * *

><p><em>Later on while Kurt and Blaine were dancing at the reception, he remembered that the Queen had asked him to introduce her to Blaine, earlier. It isn't exactly something you neglect to do once She asks you to, so he pulled Blaine off to the side. <em>

_"So, there's someone I...want you to meet." Kurt said hesitantly, because he didn't exactly want the two of them to meet, because it could go wrong, very quickly, but he didn't want to keep him from Her, when she clearly wanted to meet him. _

_"Who?" Blaine asked, thinking through all of the people he'd already met on their trip to London. He'd met William and Kate, he'd met Princess Rose, and all of her children and grandchildren. He even met Princess Beatrice and Eugenie, and there was certainly going to be mocking of their ensembles later when they got back to Rose's home later that night. _

_"Auntie Elizabeth?" Kurt smiled awkwardly trying to diffuse Blaine's nerves before they had a chance to wind him up. _

_"Seriously?" Kurt nods. _

_"When I spoke with her earlier, she wanted me to bring you around, so I could introduce you to her. She wants to meet you." Blaine audibly gulped. "Calm down, relax. You'll make a worse first impression being all jittery and nervous than if you relax and say the wrong thing. You'll be fine." _

_He takes a couple of deep breaths before nodding that he's okay. They start to walk over towards where Auntie Elizabeth and Uncle Philip were standing, talking with guests. We approach, and after a moment she turns to us. "Ahh, Kurt! This must be him?" Kurt nods. _

_"Yes he is. Your Majesty, this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Her Majesty the Queen." Blaine gulps and both Auntie Elizabeth and Uncle Philip can easily tell that he is nervous. _

_"Hello." _

_"Greetings, Your Majesty. It's an honor to meet you." _

_"The pleasure is mine. I've heard quite a lot about you." _

_"All good, I hope?" Blaine tried to joke, and was met by a couple chuckles. Luckily it was from the two people he wanted to get a reaction out of the most. _

_"Yes, very good things. I know Kurt's description of how you two met, but I'd love to hear your version." She asked and both Kurt and Blaine smiled, thinking back to that fateful day. _

"_He came to Dalton about a month before he transferred, to see the Warblers, our A Capella show choir perform." He says politely, and Kurt couldn't be more proud of him._

_"Last time you used the term spy." Kurt drawled and Blaine laughed. Everyone around them looked confused though. _

_"Well yes, you could use the term spy. But I found it curious and we quickly became friends." _

_"Why would you go and spy, Kurt?" _

_"I was appointed the most likely to not stand out like a sore thumb by my show choir in determining who would go and spy." _

_"He still stuck out like a sore thumb. Didn't even think about the fact that we wear uniforms." _

_"So I flubbed, if I hadn't I never would have met you." Kurt smiled, and Blaine blushed. _

_"True, very true." Blaine said, while taking hold of Kurt's hand and squeezing it tightly while looking up at his boyfriend adoringly. Both the Elizabeth and Philip looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. _

_"Kurt, dear, may I speak to you for a moment, alone?" Kurt gulped, but didn't let any of his nerves show. _

_"Of course." He said, as he led her away from their significant others. _

_"I'm so glad, that you're finally happy, Kurt." She said, with an earnest tone to her voice. Kurt smiled, and thanked her. _

_"I really am happy, I haven't been this happy in a long time. Not since mom was alive." _

_"Incredibly glad to hear it. There's just one thing I want you to know." Kurt looked at her, questioningly. "It's about Blaine." _

_Taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, he asked, "What about him?" Kurt's heart was beating a mile a minute. There was no one in this world that could change his mind about Blaine, not about how much he loves Blaine, and not about how much he loves being with Blaine. But still, knowing that The Queen has an opinion about your boyfriend, despite said Queen being your Great-Aunt (and Great-Aunts are notorious for their opinions on their nieces and nephew's social lives...), it was making Kurt anxious. _

_"I like him."_

* * *

><p>"Did you tell Rose that we were coming for the funeral?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded.<p>

"She was ecstatic that we were coming back to London, sad over the circumstances, and heartbroken to hear that we wouldn't be staying with her this time."

They had stayed with her when they were both 17 years old at the Royal Wedding, and when they were both 22 and spent their summer after college traveling around Europe. They stopped in London first and stayed with her for a few days, before jetting off to Paris, Rome, Amsterdam, Madrid and a whole host of other cities that they had too much fun in.

This would be the first time they both were in London and wouldn't be staying with Rose. She understood their reasoning of wanting to be alone in a hotel, wanting to just be together while dealing with the Funeral, but she was still upset. Kurt got her to calm down after he promised that they would visit her at her home, and not just see her at the funeral. Knowing that Kurt was all grown up hurt her more than she ever realized it would. She had lost out on seeing him grow up, and it was like a dagger in her heart every time she thought about it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at London Heathrow Airport, where the local time, is 7:47am. Please return your chairs to their original and upright position, so we may begin the descent."

"Well Kurt , we're almost there. You ready to do this?" Blaine asked, and Kurt took a deep breath.

"I think so." Kurt said, while making sure his chair was back in its original position, and prepared to land. "I think we can do this."


	4. An Impolite Way to Start the Day

I've had the majority of this chapter written for the past...oh I don't know... year and a few months. Just didn't seem right for a while. But I like it, so I'm gonna post it.

* * *

><p>Getting off the plane at Heathrow Airport, Kurt and Blaine were sluggish. Neither having slept much while aboard the plane, they slowly got their bags and made their way through Customs. It took a little while, but they managed to get through without much hassle. The hassle was going to come a tiny bit later, in the form of a very rude and impolite driver.<p>

They found him standing outside the airport, holding a sign saying "Anderson-Hummel." It made them smile for a couple of reasons. For one, it was the way they planned to hyphenate when they got married. For two, they didn't book the car rental, Kate did; they had never mentioned the future name change to her before so it took them by surprised that she figured out a very personal thing by herself.

By the time they got into the backseat of the town car, and their bags were safely stowed in the trunk, ("the boot, as they say in England" Kurt reminded Blaine) they were ready to just get to the hotel and take a nap. It probably wouldn't be a good thing, considering it was 9 o'clock in the morning, and if they wanted to beat jet-lag, they had to stay awake, but exhaustion was too powerful. They were snuggling up against each other which wasn't conducive to staying awake, but they couldn't help it, they were tired and the each other made a good pillow. But a few minutes later, Kurt's phone began to ring, bring them out of their stupor.

"It's Kate..." Kurt said after looking at the caller ID.

"Answer it. She knows what time we were to land." Kurt nodded. It's true, she had been desperately waiting for them to arrive since she convinced Kurt to come over for the Funeral. Everyone around her was being fake and too polite for her to handle right now. She needed pessimism, in particular, Kurt's brand of sarcasm that would get her through the next few days.

"Hey Kate, how're you doing?"

"As well as to be expected. Where are you two? Did you get to your hotel yet?" Kurt shook his head, before realizing that she wouldn't be able to see it.

"No, we're on our way now."

"Would it be crazy if I asked you to come to the Palace immediately after checking in? I think I just need someone around who's not trying to placate me." It must suck, having so many people around just days after your husband dies and having them constantly trying to help you, when the only thing you want is to be around people you love, not have people you barely know trying to do stuff for you.

"Not at all, Kate. You know we're here for you. We're at your beck and call." Blaine was listening in at Kurt's ear and murmured his agreement. Blaine motioned for the driver's attention.

"About how much longer until we get to the hotel?" The driver contemplated for a moment before answering.

"About ten minutes. If we don't hit any traffic." Kurt nods.

"We should be there in about a half hour, Kate, 45 minutes at the most."

"Thanks, Kurt. It really means a lot that you've come all the way out here." Kurt smiled, and hung up the phone.

"Don't worry, we'd never let you go through these funerals alone."

"Thanks." She said, and then there was a commotion on the other end of the line. "Okay, I have to go. There's someone that needs my attention."

"We'll be there soon. Try not to get too worked up."

"Thanks." A moment after Kurt got off the phone, he spoke up to the driver.

"Okay, so we're going to need you for a little bit longer after we get to the hotel. We're going to check in, and then we need to immediately go somewhere else." The driver nods.

"Just tell me where, and I'll get you there." Kurt smiled.

"Buckingham Palace." The driver looked in the rear view mirror for a moment, and was confused.

"I'm not so sure they'd be interested in having tourists right now. They're probably -"

"I know they're not interested in tourists right now. And if we were tourists, that would be a problem."

The driver just shook his head. "You're never going to get in. You shouldn't bother."

Blaine decided to speak up. "Just do your job, and quit speculating on what we're doing. It's your job to drive, not to tell us where we can and cannot go."

"I'm just trying to save you from wasting your time, there's no way you're going to be getting in there."

"Not that it's any of your business, but we will get in. Knowing the Royal Family, kind of has its perks." Blaine told him, trying to calm Kurt down, because his boyfriend was seriously getting upset.

"I highly doubt that you know the Royal Family." He started to laugh. Kurt finally had enough, he snapped back at the rude driver.

"My grandmother is Princess Rose, and I was just on the phone with the Duchess of Cambridge, who arranged this ride. I'll be sure to point that out when I complain to the company later that you were incredibly rude and nosy. Now please just do your job, and drive." Kurt yelled, practically scaring the man into wetting himself, or so Kurt thought.

Because the incredibly offensive man just started to laugh, and he didn't stop. Rolling his eyes, Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders and whispered soothing words into his ear.

"Don't let him get to you, Kurt. He's a no-name, working a low-paying job, with no prospects for the future. Just let it go." Kurt gulped, and nodded. He wasn't going to let some idiot get the better of him.

A few minutes later they got to the hotel and Blaine jumped out to check themselves in. They got their luggage up to their room, and Kurt collapsed on the bed for a moment, before realizing he didn't have time. "C'mon Kurt. We've got to go." Blaine pointed out.

"Why did that guy have to be such an ass?" Kurt asked, and Blaine shrugged.

"Wary of the unfamiliar? He doesn't know who you are, and has no clue that you're who you are. Therefore, he has to make himself feel better about himself. He'll be kicking himself after he sees us get through the guards at Buckingham Palace in 15 minutes. C'mon, let's go show him up." He held out his hand to help Kurt up, which Kurt readily accepted, but instead of just helping him up, Blaine pulled him into his arms.

"I love you, you know that?" Blaine asked, and Kurt smiled, melting into the embrace.

"I know you do, and I'll forever love you as well."

A few minutes later, they're back in the town car with the incredibly discourteous driver on their way to Buckingham Palace. Every once in a while, he would look up into the rearview mirror, and would chuckle. Kurt just gritted his teeth and squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. So tight that after a few minutes, he began to cut off circulation. "Babe, loosen up a little bit. My hand is turning purple." Kurt looked down and indeed his hand had gone from the normal olive tone it usually is, passed red, into dangerous purple.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"Well here we are! Buckingham Palace." The driver said as they pulled up to the gates. They were closed, just like he had expected, but there was also a man on duty ready to open it if necessary. The driver pulled up and the man came over to the window to find out who was in the car. "We've got a..." he said, looking at the paperwork that had been sitting on the seat next to him regarding the two people he was picking up. "... Kurt Hummel and a Blaine Anderson." The guard nodded and suddenly the gates began to open up.

"Very well, you may go through." The driver turned to look at his two passengers, wide-eyed and a very confused and shocked expression written all over his face.

"You're really...?" He asked, and Kurt just motioned for him to drive around to the front... where Kate was standing, waiting for them. "Oh bugger..." He said when he saw her. He gulped, knowing he really made a mistake being so rude to these customers. He got out and opened the doors for Kurt and Blaine, like he's supposed to (for any passenger, not just the royal passengers he seems to be carrying today) and Kurt walks over to Kate and they hug.

"Kurt, I'm so glad to see you." She moves to Blaine next, and does the same. "You too, Blaine."

"I'm so sorry, about William" Blaine said, and Kurt nodded. "He was a great guy."

"He really was." Kurt told her, and by now, the driver was still speechless, gasping at air, like a fish out of water.

"Thank you." She said, wiping her eye with a tissue. "C'mon, let's go inside." Kurt nodded, and escorted her into the Palace, Blaine following, neither paying much attention to the impolite man they had spent the past 45 minutes with.

After they're inside, Kate brings them to the special suite that her and William used to share, and they sat down in the sitting room. "How're you feeling, Kate?" Kurt asked, and she just broke down.

"It's awful, Kurt. They have no idea why the plane went down yet, the investigation is still pending and all I know is that my husband is dead, and people around me keep trying to placate me when all I want is William back." The two men nodded. "You two have no idea how lucky you are." They look at each other bemused, because their lives are far from lucky.

"What do you mean?"

"You two still have each other." She points out, and it's true, neither of them are dead, and neither of them are planning on leaving the other. "How long have you two been together, again?" Kurt gulps, remembering that he and Blaine have only been together for a few weeks longer than Kate and Will were married.

"We got together only about a month and a half before your wedding, Kate." Blaine said lightly, and she nodded. They were only in high school when they got together, but they were still making it. She wishes she had met, and stayed with William since High school, then she might have had more than 8 years with him.

"When is the funeral, Kate?" Kurt asked, as delicately as he possibly could. She swallows.

"Thursday." She looks down at the ground. "Thursday it starts..." She hiccups. "Everyone is flitting around trying to make arrangements, trying to be sensitive to me, to Elizabeth, to Harry..." Kurt was shocked. Harry rarely ever showed up at the Palace anymore. He gave up his right to the throne years ago, and was glad to be rid of the title.

"Harry is here?" He asked and she nodded.

"When he found out about William and Charles, he took the first plane home." Kurt was impressed. He expected Harry to show up for the funerals, but not for any of the pre-funeral preparations. Before Kurt could say anything about Harry's strange behavior though the door burst open, and in strode Pippa, Kate's younger sister. The same sister that Kurt had a girl-crush on throughout the entire summer after his junior year.

"Oh Kate!" She exclaimed, before rushing over towards her sister and embracing her. With that, Kate broke down for what to her, seemed like the millionth time since Thursday.

Kurt looked sadly at the two sisters. He was a tad bit jealous of their relationship. He and Finn were brothers, yes, but they were never the type to break down into tears in the other's arms. They only ever hugged on special occasions and even then it was more of a side-armed "bromantic" hug. It warmed Kurt's heart to see that type of sibling relationship in front of him. It made him briefly wonder what would happen if Blaine ever...

He quickly shook his head. He didn't want to wonder that. That idea would haunt him, and he wouldn't be able to deal with it.

"Pippa's only just getting here?" Blaine asked in a whispered, and Kurt shrugged. Last he had heard she was working in Milan, he didn't know why it would have taken her 3 days to get to London after she'd heard. But it wasn't his job to judge Pippa on how she responded to tragedy, just like it wasn't his job to judge Harry either.

While the two sisters were holding each other, crying into each other's arms and comforting one another, an aide came into the room and looked as if she wanted to say something, even though she knew it was a tender moment between the sisters. "Your Highness..." She tried to say, but Kate wasn't hearing any of it, and Blaine stepped to the side and talked to the woman, trying to find out what she needed so Kate wouldn't have to deal with her. That's what he and Kurt were there for after all, to help Kate and run interference when she wasn't feeling up to talking to people about funeral arrangements.

Blaine returned to Kurt's side a moment or two later. "The Queen has requested an audience with Kate and the rest of us. Apparently there's been an update on the investigation...but the aide doesn't know anything else" He said softly and Kurt nodded, walking over to place a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Kate, Elizabeth would like to speak to us. It wouldn't do, to keep her waiting." He said holding out a couple of tissues for the both of them. "There's been an update in the investigation..." He said softly, and Kate's face fell.

"Okay..." She tried to stay strong, but it wasn't working. She just wished it was Wednesday. Back when Charles and William were alive, back when her life wasn't in utter chaos. Back when she didn't feel like her life was over.


End file.
